


Denial of Feelings

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood, Drabble, Family, Gen, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: “Why would I make a gift foryou?”





	Denial of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya (Narya_Flame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).



“Don’t tell Father,” little Atarinkë warned with an authoritativeness in his voice Makalaurë would have expected from a general (or his own father). 

“Promise,” he said as he wrapped the wounded hand, “but I would like to know why you were sneaking around building an instrument Father’s smithy.” 

Atarinkë blushed. “No reason. Just wanted to see if I can do it.” 

“Ah…well, a very special day _is_ coming up.” Makalaurë winked knowingly and Atarinkë snorted. 

“Why would I make a gift for _you_?” 

Makalaurë shrugged playfully. “No idea. Not like you came to me the moment something went wrong.”


End file.
